Tokyo Mew Mew: Stars and Bubbles
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Chapter 1

**KisshuFanGirl: Whoot! My first fanfic, and a couple of hours trying to figure out how to upload it. x.x KISSHU! drags him in**

**Kisshu: screams FANGIRL! claws the floor**

**KisshufanGirl: Shut up! Remember, I have the keyboard..Now..**

**Disclaimer: KisshuFanGirl does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, cuz if she did, let's just say, all the MasayaFanGirls wouldn't be happy. >:D**

**Bubbles and Stars**

**Chapter One:Bubbles, Stars, and Kisshu**

"Ugh! That Ryou was super-annoying today!" Ichigo Momomiya, a 15 year old teen, walking home from her long, hard day at Cafe Mew Mew. "I worked harder than everyone else did there! And my neck hurts and all!" She complained out loud, not concerned about if anyone was listening.

"Oi, Koneko-Chan, hard day at work?"

_"No...That voice! Can't be!"_ Ichigo turned to see the face of her enemy stalker, who stole a kiss from her. She squeaked and covered her mouth before he could steal another.

"Kisshu! Not now!" She angrily said, pushing him away. But that didn't stop him. Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW!" Kisshu let go, knowing somehow that she wasn't in the mood. Then again, she was never in the mood when Kisshu was around, but this time was different. As soon as Kisshu let go, Ichigo took off running into her house.

"Alien! Alien!" Ichigo's little flying robot, Masha, chirped, 'Alien!'.

"I know, Masha! You can stop now." Ichigo closed her curtains. Kisshu was on the tree branch, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ichigo. Seeing she closed the curtains, his little cute alien ears drooped. (Kisshu: Who are you callin' cute! Me: hits Kisshu's head with an apple Shut it! Kisshu: x.x)

Ichigo laid on her bed, deciding whether she could go out tonight, and just view the stars. Aw, but she could do that here!

"What're you thinking about? Masha wants to know! Masha wants to know!" Masha chirped.

"Blah!" That caused Ichigo's ears and tail to pop out. She grabbed hold of Masha, she couldn't resist it! His big red eyes in all his cuteness. She sighed and let him go.

"Masha loves Ichigo! Masha loves Ichigo!" Ichigo giggled and nuzzled the little thing. Then got an idea. Jumping off the bed, she went to her closet, digging, digging, and more digging.

"Ah!" She pulled out a bubble bottle. "Masha! Tonight, you and me go out!" And there she hugged Masha.

"Ichigo being weird! Ichigo being weird!" Masha flew around the room. Ichigo shook her head.

"Anyway, I'll be back in like, 15." She replied, digging a new set of clothes from her dresser and headed to her bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water, and settled into it.

**One Hour Later**

Ichigo returned to the room, scrubbing her hair with a towel.

"One hour! One hour!" Masha chirped in her face.

"Sorry!" She nuzzled Masha, sweatdropping. "ANYWAY...Masha! You and I are gonna go blow some bubbles at the park tonight. How's that sound?"

"Fun, fun! Fun, fun, fun!" Masha chirped again. Ichigo put on a new outfit: A purple tank top with a strawberry on the front, tan shorts, and a red purse. Her hair up in its traditional style. (Me: BTW, all of you wondering.. It's summer. P)

"Oka-San! I'm going out for now!" She called to her mother.

"Be back by 11:00!" She called back.

"Kay!" As she stepped out of the house, something didn't feel right. Finally she figured it out. "Agh! I forgot my pendent!" Ichigo ran back up and found her pendent by the window. "What were you doing there..?" She ran back out, grabbing Masha and heading to the park.

"Masha can't breath! Masha can't breath!" Masha had the dizzy eyes. Ichigo stopped as soon as they reached the park.

"Oops, gomen, Masha!" Ichigo placed a hand behind her head and laughed. "Ah-Masha!" She grabbed him, just before he ran into a tree.

"Masha rest a minute! Masha rest a minute!" Masha settled into a nice place on the grass. Fireflies began lighting up the park in some please as Ichigo blew some bubbles. Looking up, seeing her bubbles float up to the stars.

"Didn't I tell you this would be great, Masha?" Ichigo looked back at Masha, who was dozing off. "Oi, Masha!" Masha woke, startled. "Masha.. I need you to do me a favor.."

"Anything for Ichigo! Anything for Ichigo!" Masha chirped.

"Could you keep your radar on for any--" Ichigo got interrupted.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha chirped again.

"Good Masha! Wait, there's really someone here?" Ichigo turned and sure enough... She was staring into the golden eyes of a green-haired alien. "Mmmph!" Another kiss was stolen! Ichigo fell backwards, helping her self back up with a tree.

"Did you enjoy that kiss, Koneko-Chan?" Kisshu teased Ichigo, taking each step towards her every few seconds. Ichigo drew out her pendent and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-SIS!" She yelled, but the pendent got knocked out of her hand at the last second. Kisshu placed his hands on one of side the tree, not giving Ichigo an easy escape. Using his other hand to hold her chin.

"Aw, did the Koneko-Chan run out of weapons? That's ok!" Kisshu went in for the kiss. Ichigo did quick thinking, unscrewed her bubble bottle, and splashed it in his face. Leaving him to scream in pain, Ichigo made her escape, grabbing Masha, and running to an abandoned children's playground. There she hid in a metal slide tunnel, supporting her self in the middle of it. Kisshu had teleported back to the ship, washing his eyes out. Then teleported back.

"Oh, Koneko-Chan, where are you! I'd like to pay you back for the pain you gave my eyes!" Kisshu shouted angrily, walking around the abandoned playground. Masha squeaked , causing Ichigo to use both her hands to hold her and shush him. Therefore, she slide down the slide, and Kisshu was right there.

"Nice going, Masha!" She scolded Masha. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and brought her up to his face.

"You think you could just get away with that!" He shook her. Ichigo gave no answer. "Answer me!" A blue light hit his arm, causing Ichigo to be let go, and fall to the ground.

"Don't you DARE touch Ichigo-Nee-Chan!" A voice upon the side's top said.

"Mint!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo up to his chest, grabbing hold of her arms and waist.

"What if I refuse!" He tightened his grip, making Ichigo wince.

"She's my best friend, let her go!" She shot again, only Kisshu dodged.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" A purple robe wrapped around Ichigo's waist, burning Kisshu's hands enough to let go, and Ichigo was pulled away from him.

"I feel like a doll being tossed around." Ichigo mumbled. Kisshu snarled and teleported away. Ichigo sat down on the ground. Zakuro gave her back her pendent she found on the ground.

"Arigato." Ichigo took the pendent and put it back in her pocket.

"Ichigo, mind telling what happened?" Zakuro looked down at her. Of course, Ichigo told her.

"That was pretty smart thinking there, Ichigo." Mint said, complementing on her bubble idea.

"Arigato." Ichigo said again, getting up. "I best be getting home, nya?"

"Hold it!" Zakuro grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Mint and I ought to escort you home."

"Oh.. Ok." Ichigo replied, grabbing Masha.

**Chapter Two: Avoiding**

Ichigo lazily grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor of Cafe Mew Mew. It was going to be another long, hard day at work.

"Ichigo! Take out the trash!" Ryou said to Ichigo, pointing to two trash cans with bags in them. Groaning in disgust, she picked them up and headed outside. Ichigo muttered, dropping the bags outside in the cans. As she headed back to the cafe, there was a loud crash, making her ears and tail come out.

"Oi, Koneko-Chan." Hearing that voice, she didn't even turn around and continued into the cafe. Kisshu teleported in front of Ichigo and held her chin. "Oi, I'll forgive with that bubble incident, if you give me a kiss." Ichigo grabbed his wrist and made him let go. Kisshu smirked. "Come on, you know you want a kiss." Ichigo stuck her nose up in the air, and walked back into the cafe. Masha was shouting alien alert, causing the mews to reach for their pendents.

"Hold it!" Ichigo raised her hand. "It's just that stupid stalker." Kisshu teleported behind Ichigo, grabbing her waist again. "See? Now get.. er.. off me!"

"Let her go, na no da!" Pudding jumped on Kisshu's head, beating it.

"Get off, monkey!" Kisshu threw Pudding off his head. "C'mon, Koneko-Chan!" With that, Ichigo teleported away with Kisshu.

"Ichigo!" The mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro, shouted. Kisshu merely teleported them on top of the cafe.

"Let me go, Kisshu!" Ichigo struggled, but his grip was too strong. He turned her around to face him.

"Why don't you love me back? Because, I love you!" Kisshu asked, sadness mixed with rage in his eyes.

"Because.. Aoayoma-Kun is the only one for me! He's not the one trying to.. destroy.." Ichigo cut herself off, remembering that Masaya was Deep Blue as well. Ichigo closed her eyes as a tear slipped. Then felt her chin being lifted.

"You see, you have no reason." Kisshu smirked, his hand on her chin. Ichigo swatted his hand away. Kisshu held her tighter, and teleported to her room. Then kissed her cheek and teleported off.

"Wha!" Ichigo merely fell backwards on her bed. "That.. that.. pervert!" She muttered. Ichigo looked at her watch, realizing that cafe had a couple hours before closing. "He couldn't drop me at the cafe instead!" She ran off.

"Ichigo!" Ryou was the first to notice her. The rest of the mews heard and gathered. "Are you alright? What did he do to you!"

"Nothing!" Ichigo turned red, his face was close to her's...He backed away.

"Good." He turned and headed back to the kitchen. The rest of the mews gathered around Ichigo, Mint was on to her about leaving, making herself work. Lettuce only said she was glad Ichigo was ok. Pudding and Zakuro..nothing. (Pudding was practicing a new act.)

Finally, a couple of hours later, the cafe started closing. Ichigo though if she wanted to avoid Kisshu, she'd have to run, fast and a different way.

"Bye, guys!" She said, then started to run. Ichigo took a shortcut through the park. Meanwhile, Kisshu was on the street that headed to Ichigo's home.

"Where is she..?" Yep! Ichigo's plan worked as she sneaked through the back door of her house.

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Sorry chapter 2 was short. >. 

Kisshu: Hey! You made Ichigo outsmart me!

Ichigo: I like this authoress, she made me outsmart you:D

Kisshu: Koneko! huggies Ichigo

Ichigo: BLAH! pushes away

Kisshu: T.T


	2. A date with Masaya! Or Kisshu?

KisshuFanGirl: Nothing to say, enjoy. I don't own TMM.

* * *

Bubbles and Stars

Chapter 3: A Date with Masaya! Or Kisshu..?

Ichigo was relieved when she was able to avoid Kisshu that time. SO, she ended up taking the route more often. Ryou had given her the day off as well, since she had a date with Masaya at 1:30. Masaya was going to take her the amusement park! Ichigo hopes there won't be any destructions this time, seeing what happened last time. She looked at her watch, 10 minutes to 1:30!

"Oh.. CRAP!" She panicked, grabbing her purse and rushing to the park. Masaya waited at the ticket window. Ichigo got there alright, 2 minutes late. "Masaya-Kun!" She said, panting.

"Oi, Ichigo." Masaya smiled. (DIE! GAH! twitch) "I've got the tickets. Ready to go?" Ichigo nodded, letting Masaya wrap his arm around hers. Little did they know.. A certain alien was watching from nearby.. Ichigo sensed something, but didn't mention anything. But she kept on her guard.

"Koneko.. It's bad that you're cheating on me!" Kisshu floated down onto a chair that was next to Ichigo. She was waiting for Masaya to come back with their drinks. Of course, before she realized it, Kisshu stole a kiss.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Go away! I'm on my date with Masaya!" Kisshu smirked, then chuckled.

"Oh, is that so? Well not for long!" Kisshu picked her up the waist, and held her arms to keep her from doing anything but squirm.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled at his face, but was interrupted by another kiss. She scrunched her face in disgust. Then Kisshu settled down on the ground.

"Which one do you want," Kisshu pointed to two places: Tunnel of love, or the Haunted House. Ichigo immediately picked the haunted house, knowing he wasn't going to let her go. Ichigo sighed, and yelped as 'things' popped out in front of them. She was clinging to Kisshu's arm, and he was smirking. Ichigo turned red and let go, but was held close by the waist. She silently cursed Kisshu. They exited the haunted house, and Ichigo spotted Masaya. Finally breaking free of Kisshu, she rushed over to him, or at least tried to. She felt an arm wrap around her waist again, and was tugged back.

"Oof!" Ichigo tried to get Masaya's attention. It works! Masaya was over there in 10 seconds.

"Hey," He said, looking at Kisshu, "aren't you the stalker that stalks Ichigo?" (Duh.) Kisshu nodded and huggled Ichigo. She slapped his face, causing him to let go. She ran over to hide behind Masaya's back. (Ichigo, get back over to Kisshu!)

"Koneko!" Kisshu sighed. "I was hoping we could spend a day together!"

"Nya, yeah right!" Ichigo stuck her tongue out at Kisshu, he did the same.

"You just stay away from Ichigo," Masaya shot Kisshu a death glare. "got it?" Kisshu waved his arm in the air and disappeared. Ichigo hugged Masaya and thanked him. "From now on, I'll never let you out of my site again." He said with a wink. That caused Ichigo to turn red and silently giggle. Masaya kept his promise. Kisshu hadn't bothered Ichigo for the rest of the date. It was time to head home, and a certain alien was waiting for Ichigo at home...

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Gomen for the short chapter!


	3. The Chapter That Deserves No Title

KisshuFanGirl: Not gonna say anything, and we know about the disclaimer already. Read! I'm tired..

* * *

Bubbles and Stars

Chapter 4: The Title That Deserves No Title

Ichigo yawned as she opened the door to her room. Kisshu was on her bed, looking at a book.. That had a lock on it.. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Kisshu!" She nearly shouted. (Her parents are at a movie.) "Give that back!" She ran to grab the diary, but Kisshu held it up.

"I'll give it back to you, for a kiss." He smirked again, showing his fangs.

"Heck, no!" Ichigo protested. "Give it back!" She jumped in the air to catch it, but Kisshu was too high above.

"Ok then.. Let's see what this page says then.." Kisshu flipped to a page of the book.

"Dear Diary,

Today I had another date with Masaya! He's so dreamy.. and perfect! Tomorrow he's taking me to the amusement park! You know that one alien I talk about? Well, I'm going to beat him up if he even shows up. Although.. he is kind of sexy.. what am I saying! I don't like him at all! Anyway, I've better get going and sleep. I hear mom coming up! Good night!

Ichigo"

Ichigo's eyes widened some more, and twitched. Her ears and tail popped out. Kisshu chuckled.

"So, you think I'm sexy, huh?" He chuckled and floated back to Ichigo, who's face was redder than a tomato.

"I was tired! I don't even remember writing that!" She tried to make up an excuse. "Now.. give it!" She tackled him down, snatching the book back. Then she realized her mistake of tackling him.. Kisshu grinned and pinned Ichigo down instead.

"Don't deny it, you like me!" He teased. Ichigo couldn't move, he had her arms and legs stuck.

"Get off!" Ichigo cried out. Kisshu leaned in to kiss her. She couldn't avoid it.. He was holding her chin. Suddenly, something hit his head.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" Masha was bumping against Kisshu, trying to get him away.

"Masha!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu swatted Masha away, causing him to hit the wall.

"Now," Kisshu turned to Ichigo, still pinned on the floor, "what was I going to do..? Oh yes.." He leaned down and kissed her again. Then let her up. She smacked him. He said nothing and smiled. "Thanks for the kiss, and next time, don't leave your diary out in the open." He laughed and disappeared. Ichigo growled angrily. Then wiped her mouth.

"I am going to KILL him!" She said, then laid on her bed and fell asleep without changing.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and changed into her school uniform. Then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ichigo!" One of her friends called from outside. It was Moe.

"Eep! Coming!" Ichigo called back, grabbing a toast and slipping on her shoes, then headed outside.

"Ohaiyo, Miwa, Moe!" She greeted them.

"Jeez, you need to stop waking up late!" Miwa said, beginning their walk to school. Ichigo shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just glad to be able to walk to school with you guys every morning!" Ichigo finished the last of her toast.

"Why?" Her best friends asked.

"Oh, no reason." She put her hands behind her head, knowing Kisshu was in a tree somewhere, a little mad that she wasn't alone.

"Anyway.." The three best friends talked on their way to school. Before Ichigo knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Moe, Miwa, want to eat outside?" Ichigo asked her friends. They said no, leaving her to eat alone. Then she asked Masaya, who said he was spending the lunch period in the library. Ichigo set her tray down and leaned against a tree. "I bet Kisshu doesn't even know where my school is." She smirked to herself. Then yawned and stretched. "It probably wouldn't hurt to take a little catnip." Saying that, Ichigo dozed off. She woke up 10 minutes later, feeling a breeze, and pressure on her lips. Ichigo woke up, and saw Kisshu kissing her. She gasped and smacked him, causing him to fall over.

"You.. you.. PERVERT!" She stood up, and was about to walk off. Kisshu grabbed her wrist, and pulled her near. Then whispered in her ear,

"Koneko, think for a minute, what have 'Masaya' done so far? He turned down your lunch invitation.. He's always busy doing other things.. He barely has time for you." He stopped, then whispered, "And I've been there for you, every, single, day." Ichigo let lose more tears as Kisshu whispered those things to her ear.

"It's true.. All of that's true.." She quit struggling.

"You can end your misery with him, and come be happy with me." Kisshu said, sitting down on the ground with Ichigo on his lap. She leapt back up, facing Kisshu with anger in her eyes.

"Even if I break up with him," She stated, "I will never, be with you." With that, Ichigo took her tray, emptied it, and headed back into school. Kisshu said nothing, and flew away to figure out another plan.


	4. Kisshu's Next Plan

KisshuFangirl: Last chapter! Hopefully ya like it. I did. :)

Kisshu: My next plan? Do I get Ichigo.

KisshuFangirl: Shut up and read. Take it away, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: She does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! Otherwise, you'd all die.

KisshuFangirl: That's not true! (chases after disclaimer)

* * *

Bubbles and Stars

Chapter 5: Kisshu's Next Plan

It was another school day, and Ichigo had taken her secret shortcut to school. Which has her end up being there a couple of minutes early. Her teacher liked that improvement.

"Jeez, Ichigo," Moe said as Ichigo sat down. "what inspired you to come to school early?"

"A stalker, and a shortcut." She replied. Moe didn't know what she meant and shrugged. Miwa was absent that day.

"Poor Miwa, she's never missed a day at school. Wonder what brought her down." Moe sighed.

"Why don't we visit her today?" Ichigo suggested.

"Great idea! Should we get some flowers?" Moe asked.

"Nah, because we don't.. Ok, flowers sound like a good idea." Ichigo giggled.

"Ms. Momomiya!" Her teacher called.

"Gomen, sensei!" Ichigo replied, blushing of embarrassment and sinking in her seat.

((FF-Fast Forward.))

"Here, I'll show the shortcut I've been taking." Ichigo said, leading Moe through the park. She was holding a bouquet of flowers. There was a scream nearby.

"Hey, I dropped something WAY back there." Ichigo said, "I'll be right back!" She ran off, kissing her pendent. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-SIS!" With that, she transformed.

"Miwa!" Moe yelled.

_"Miwa?"_ Ichigo wondered, heading back.

"Hold it right there!" Ichigo called out. "...Kisshu, Miwa!" Miwa was there, held unconscious by Kisshu. Moe stood there in the ground, crying.

"Hello, koneko.." Kisshu replied with a grin, showing his fangs.

"Let her go!" Ichigo called back, advancing forward. Then stopped at Moe. "Go ahead, and go. It could get ugly." Moe nodded, picking up the flowers and running to hide behind a tree.

"Not until," Kisshu stated, "you be mine." He used his free hand, waved, and nothing but blackness appeared. Then stars and bubbles appeared.

"What..what is this place!" Ichigo wondered as a bubble popped on her nose. Then Miwa showed up, laying down. Kisshu hovering above her.

* * *

The others mews appeared, seeing Ichigo just float there. Nothing in her eyes, like a trance.

"Ichigo, snap out of it!" Mint said, flying up to her and waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face. Then she tried shake her.

"This is Kisshu's doing, I just know it." Zakuro commented, looking around, but Kisshu wasn't anywhere in sight.

* * *

"Ichigo..I'll wake her from her eternal slumber..if you give up, and join me." Kisshu had this strange emotion showing in his eyes.

"Eternal slumber!" Ichigo gasped. "Kisshu, why are you doing this!" She snarled, angry that he'd use one of her best friends against her.

"I'm doing this for your own good." He simply replied, the darkness enclosing him and Miwa. A little melody started playing. (Momiji's song! Without the words!) She started feeling sleepy. The stars and bubbles started dancing before her eyes.

"Please..stop.." She said, her eyes drooping.

"Then give up! Join me!" Kisshu's voice echoed throughout the darkness.

* * *

The other mews got Ichigo on the ground. But she still wouldn't snap out of it. She started fading away.

"Ichigo!" They cried out.

"Ichigo, don't go!" Mint demanded, holdingIchigo'shead. "Don't you DARE leave us!"

"Why don't we try to use our powers to hold her stable?" Lettuce suggested. The rest of them agreed and said their transformation phrase. A purple, blue, yellow, and green glow formed Ichigo's body. Her body stopped fading.

* * *

"This is..evil..even..for..you.." Ichigo fell to the ground. Kisshu appeared behind her, an evil smirk on his face.

"I can make it all stop..Just join me!" He said, holding her shoulders.

"I have to rescue Miwa.." Ichigo winced in pain, then warmth consumed her body. Purple, blue, yellow, and green formed her. Then Miwa appeared in her arms. Ichigo faced Kisshu, who was startled by what was happening.

"What is this! What are you doing!" He spat of rage.

'The beauty of friendship and love." She replied, warmness in her eyes. Kisshu smacked Ichigo's face, which left Miwa on the ground. "And you're blinded by foolishless and rage!" (Melody's still playing.) She leaned down, face to face with Kisshu. He was crying...He's not done that before... Ichigo embraced him in a hug. (Melody done. x.x) The darkness, stars, and bubbles faded.

* * *

Miwa appeared on the ground next to Ichigo. Ichigo's body faded, but reappeared to another spot on the ground. She sat there, Kisshu in her arms. He was asleep.

"Ichigo..?" Pudding looked at Ichigo, who was rocking Kisshu, a smile on Ichigo's face.

"I'm going home now." Ichigo said. The other mews nodded. When Ichigo stood up, it surprised her to Kisshu's weight. He was lighter than her.

When she entered her house, there was a note on the table. she smiled and detransformed, Kisshu still in her arms.

_"Ichigo, your father and I will be visiting your grandparents. See you tomorrow! There's chicken left in the fridge._

_Love, Mom and Dad"_

Then she went upstairs in laid Kisshu in the guest bedroom. Before she left the room, she heard him mumbled.

"I love you, Ichigo.." She turned, expecting to see Kisshu sitting up, smirking. But he wasnt', he was still asleep.

"I know." She whispered and headed downstairs. An hour later, she got the chicken out, was going to the couch to watch T.V. And she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. (I'm forgetting Masaya on purpose. Ha ha.)

"Kisshu!" Ichigo nearly dropped her plate of chicken, but caught it.

"Hi, koneko." He replied, letting go and sitting on the couch.

"Hungry?" She said, handing him his own plate of chicken. He accepted. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said, opening the door.

"Masaya!" She said, hugging him. He hugged back. Kisshu saw this, feeling jealous. "I'd invite you to come in, but I've got an alien here. And you two would fight."Ichigo blushed, looking down. Kisshu grinned and flew over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's right. She's all mine." He joked. Ichigo smacked him.

"Pervert!" She shouted. Masaya had already gone. Ichigo giggled, and ran out of the house, Kisshu chasing after.

"Guess things are back to the way they are." She smiled and gave a wink. (At you!) And ran after, Kisshu giving chase.

* * *

KisshuFangirl: There you go! Hope you liked it!

Kisshu: She hugged me! SHE hugged ME!

KisshuFangirl: I'm glad you're happy with that. I DID think of having her kiss you instead. But nah.

Kisshu: WHAT! x.x


End file.
